


Abracadabra

by Una (haoships)



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/Una
Summary: Jisu did something.
Relationships: Choi Jisu / Oh Seungmin|Jerome
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Abracadabra

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this despite knowing there are still only a few who would read this but i'll be the proud owner of the 23rd fic for TOO on ao3.
> 
> I am very new to TOO and this came out of nowhere after I saw them perform ABRACADABRA on Show Champ. ARE YOU KIDDING ME??
> 
> This is basically just me projecting because freaking J-I-S-U did that!

"And cut!" The director shouted from behind the monitor. It took a few more seconds for the members of TOO to finally break away from their ending pose and bow to everyone who worked hard for today's shooting.

Jisu vibrates in his place with excitement.

 _I'll show him he was wrong about me._ He thought to himself as he throws his tall teammate with orange hair a look. His thoughts were disturbed when he hears a single clap coming from his leader.

"Alright guys. Let's monitor that stage. _Please_ let it turn out good." Jaeyun says, crossing his fingers.

There's a lot riding on this performance. They just had a comeback with a fresh and cute concept and they can't believe how nerve wrecking this is. As a rookie group that debuted in the middle of a pandemic, their interactions with Toogether are very little to none, making every single recording that much more important.

 _"There's no little details. All details count. Especially facial expressions."_ Jisu remembers Chan say every huddle before they go on stage. And yes, Jisu believes him. But right now, only one thing matters to him and it's to prove Jerome wrong and take back what he said about him.

"Which member do you think will be good with a sexy concept?" J.You reads the comment in English. It's only been fifteen minutes and the group is already getting a little rowdy. Jaeyun thought it would be nice to do a vlive since they're not as busy today, having just finished shooting their MV. They turned on their vlive once their manager gave them a go signal but not without a warning: _No spoilers._

"Chan hyung and Kyungho hyung. Hands down" the maknae answers almost in an instant, as if already expecting the question to come up.

"Yes! Their dance duet in Word Klass was really sexy. If you haven't seen it, make sure to watch it." J.You added, agreeing with what Woongi had said.

In the background, Jisu tries to imitate a certain move from the choreo which had Chan laughing and slapping his shoulders. The others looked at them and asks what's going on.

"Jisu, really. He can be sexy too!" Chan answers pointing at the younger who now has a cheeky grin on his face.

A snort made Jisu frown and look at the direction where he knows it came from. He wasn't alone in looking for the culprit though.

"Why? What's with that reaction?" Kyungho chuckles, asking the one sitting next to him.

Jerome giggles awkwardly at the attention, casually waving his hands in front of him.

"No.. no.. it's not what you think.." he defended, holding off his laughter.

"What is it then?" Jisu asks with a pout.

"Aww you hurt Jisu's feelings." Minsu interjects, fake consoling the slightly older male.

"It's _Jisu hyung!_ " Jerome blurts out, pointing his hand towards the oder's direction as if stating the obvious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A chuckling Donggeon asks.

Jerome covers his face with his hands, something he does when he's laughing so hard or embarrassed, or both.

"I can be sexy too!" Jisu defended, puffing his chest out. This only made everyone laugh even more.

"What? You all think it's okay for Chihoon hyung to casually say he's in charge of sexiness but have problems with me being sexy?" Jisu's wide eyes are so comical Woongi and Minsu are on the floor laughing.

"No.. i mean.. you're the _moodmaker_! I just can't see you being sexy.." Jerome answers in between laughs. "Chihoon hyung is a little mysterious so that already makes him sexy."

Chihoon extended his arm to Jerome offering him a high five which Jisu slaps away.

"Okay okay.. stop.."the leader interjects while still laughing. "Everyone I guess we can all try to be sexy too. You'll be the judge!" Jaeyun added while looking back at the camera, obviously talking to Toogether this time around.

Jisu saw his chance when they were told they're going to do a special stage on Show Champion. It didn't take long before they came up with a decision on which song to perform.

"It only makes sense that we do Abracadabra. We don't have much time to practice anyway." Chan suggested and frankly, given the nickname _'idea bank'_ nobody suggested anything else. It is a very reasonable suggestion after all.

Jisu was stretching when the subject came up again.

"Ahh.. as expected, Chan and Kyungho center!" Chihoon says as they read the final arrangement for the choreo. Nothing much changed, really. Just a few twitching in positions.

"Woah! Jisu hyung center! Nice!" Jisu looks up from stretching when he hears J.You say out loud.

It's not a big deal. They all get to be in the center when it's their turn to sing anyway so he doesn't understand why they're all making a fuss. It wasn't until he got the chance to peek at the paper that he fully understands what they were on about.

Now, Jisu is a confident dancer. He's not a lead dancer for nothing. But since that vlive, he somewhat crawled back into his shell a little. Their dance practices have been good. He gave it his best effort despite battling with himself but Kyungho still pulls him to the side after their last practice.

"Hyung, everything okay?" The younger asks when they were walking back home. The rest aleady a few steps ahead of them.

"Yeah. Why did you ask?" Jisu asks in genuine curiosity. Kyungho squints his eyes at him.

"I don't know.. you tell me.. I know how you dance and don't get me wrong, you're doing great during practice but it still feels a little off."

Jisu watches his own feet as he walk, thinking about what to say to that. Kyungho, despite being one of the youngest is very sensible and this little talk only proves that.

"I.. I.. I guess it's too late to change center dance positions now?" He asks.

Kyungho stops walking and looks at him incredulously. "Why would you say that now?" He asks.

Jisu turns to him and runs his hand over his face once before rubbing the back of his neck. "I just.. I don't know.. I know a lot is riding on this special stage but I don't think I fit that center dance position role towards the end of the song."

Kyungho surprised him with a scoff. "Hyung what are you talking about?"

Jisu only looked at his feet, not saying anything.

"Aish." The younger slings an arm over his shoulder, grinning, urging him to start walking too. "If it's about what Jerome said you'll just have to prove him wrong. Chan hyung and I gave you that position in the dance break because it is rightfully yours as our positions are rightfully ours. You'll burn the stage with your sexiness hyung don't worry about it."

Jisu smiles at that. He can't believe his dongsaeng is giving him the peptalk instead of the other way around.

"Besides, it's about time he looks at you this time instead of you always looking at him."

Jisu feels his face heat up in an instant.

"You're not so slick hyung." Kyungho teases.

Jerome carefully pats the tissue on his face. He knows the recording is already over but he can't risk ruining his make up in case they have to do a quick photo session as they always have done after every recording for their performances. He has a _visual_ to maintain after all.

He walks over to where the rest are already gathered in front of a screen, monitoring what they have recorded earlier.

"Wow hyung!" He hears Woongi scream, smacking the shoulder of a member concealed by Donggeon's wide shoulders. Some of them are crouched down so the others could see too.

"Woah! Sexy! That wink was really sexy!" Seeing Chihoon looking and speaking that way intrigued him. He was just a few steps away when the group walks away from the screen, wide and proud smiles on their faces.

"Woah deabak. Toogether will really lose it when this airs." Jaeyun vibrates with excitement as he too walks away and throws him a look.

_What was that about?_

He stops when he saw Jisu looking at him, a smirk on his face.

"I dedicate this performance especially for you." The older said, a firm hand tapping on his shoulder before he walks away.

The video editor plays the video when she spots him walking towards the screen.

Jerome watches but it wasn't until the camera focuses on Jisu when he feels his mouth run dry.

_Okay. I take it back._

**Author's Note:**

> @haoships on twit


End file.
